la venus de las pieles
by lady-mameha
Summary: holas! este es el primer fic q subo a esta pag, espero q les guste es un bakura x malik con futuro bakura x ryournprometo actualizar semanalmente y no olviden dejar reviews con cualquier opinion
1. Default Chapter

La venus de las pieles

Holas! Espero q les guste este fic, es la primera vez q subo uno de mis fics a esta pagina, asi q cualquier duda, queja, comentario o burla no duden en escribirme un review. Este fic es basado en un libro q se llama precisamente, la venus de las pieles, muchas de los dialogos y escenas son sacados de ahí, aviso desde ya para q los q lo hayan leido no me digan q soy un fraude XD u

Diaclaimer : pues si . . . yo no soy la dueña de yugioh, si lo fuera, seria un anime yaoi XD, asi q no me demanden!

Bueno, ahora si al fic

Cap 1

Entro en el cuarto de su yami, estaba durmiendo justo como penso.

Ryou siempre sintio curiosidad de saber como era el cuerto de bakura por dentro, ya q el le tenia prohibido entrar ahí, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Se deslizo en silencio esquivando la ropa q habia tirada por el piso, observo las paredes, estaban pintadas de negro, una, especialmente llamativa estaba llena de objetos con algunas partes en plata y oro q relucian en la lugubre habitacion. Miro a su alrededor . . . su yami tenia un tocador! Nunca imagino una cosa asi de bakura, pero lo q mas lo sorprendio era q en el tocador habia un portaretratos muy llamativo y tenia una foto nada mas ni nada menos q de ryou, aparecia sonriente, una de esas sonrisas q le encantaban a bakura. Observo la siguente pared, quedo sorprendido, estaba llena de pinturas, nunca creyo q su yami apreciara el arte, se acerco un poco mas para apreciar mejor los cuadros y noto algo extraño, todos representaban a la misma persona; un muchacho joven, mas o menos de su misma edad, tez morena, su cabello rubio cenizo caia orgulloso y sus pupilas violetas brillaban despiadadas.

Un cuadro en especial llamo su atencion, era mas grande q los demas y su marco era de una madera preciosisima con un extraño e intrincado diseño, en el se podia apreciar de nuevo al muchacho moreno con una risa radiante q le alumbraba el rostro, su cabellera suelta sobre sus hombros, descansaba la cabeza sobre el brazo izquierdo, desnudo entre una oscura piel de pantera. Su mano derecha jugaba con un latigo, y su pie, desnudo, reposaba descuidado sobre un hombre, tendido ante el como un esclavo o un perro; y este hombre, de rasgos acentuados, pero de buen dibujo, en los q se leia, una profunda tristeza y una devocion apasionada, alzaba hacia el, los ojos de un martir, exaltado y ardiente.

El hombre, taburete vivo bajo los pies del moreno, no era otro q bakura, pero con una cicatriz q bajaba por su ojo, seguramente hecha por el latigo q sostenia el otro muchacho.

Ryou quedo impresionado, estaba tan absorto en la contemplacion del cuadro q no noto cuando bakura se desperto y se paro detrás de el, hasta q sintio unos brazos q lo tomaban por la cintura y lo atraian hacia otro cuerpo. Se sobresalto y empezo a temblar, seguramente su yami estaba furioso por haberlo encontrado ahí mirando sus cosas, pero contrario a todo lo q se imagino, lo unico q hizo bakura fue darle un beso en el cuello y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras lo seguia abrazando.

- te gusta? – pregunto bakura

Ryou se volteo y lo miro sorprendido, no sabia q le turbaba mas, si el beso q bakura le habia dado o su pregunta. Como podria gustarle un cuadro en el q su yami se arrastraba como perro a los pies de un moreno de mirada despiadada!

-sucedió? – pregunto ryou eludiendo la pregunta de bakura

- es una historia larga . . . – respondio sin animos

Bakura solto a ryou de su abrazo y se sento en su cama, su cara habia perdido el gesto apasible y ahora se mostraba mas bien aburrido.

- q son esas cosas? – pregunto ryou señalando la pared donde estaban los objetos q antes habian llamado su atencion y q resplandecian contra el oscuro fondo

- son latigos y . . . otro tipo de juguetes – respondio sin mucho interes el albino mas alto

- latigos! . . . para q tienes eso? – pregunto alarmado

- por q me gusta coleccionarlos, ademas son recuerdos – respondio bakura sintiendo un malsano placer al ver la confucion reflejada en el rostro de su hikari

- recuerdos de q? – pregunto mirando inconscientemente hacia la pintura q tanto lo habia impresionado

- recuerdos de la venus de las pieles – dijo señalando el dichoso cuadro

- antes me dijiste q era una historia larga . . . tengo tiempo, por q no me la cuentas? – pregunto ryou ilusionado por saber algo del pasado de su misterioso yami

- si quieres saberlo, tendras q leerlo – le dijo pasandole un manuscrito, no tenia muchos animos de contar una parte triste de su vida

POV. Ryou

Bakura fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana dandome la espalda, y parecio soñar con los ojos enteramente abiertos. Reinaba el silencio nuevamente en la habitacion, la lluvia caia lentamente sobre la ventana. Abri el manuscrito y lei:

Confesiones de un ultra-sentimental

¡oh, tu, sensual seductor ultra-sentimental!

Un hombre te lleva por la punta de la nariz.

Volvi la hoja y lei:

He sacado lo q sigue de mi diario de entonces, por q es imposible volver sobre lo pasado de una manera imparcial; asi es q todas estas paginas poseen la frescura de color de antaño, el sabor de la actualidad

Escuche en algun lugar . . . : la verdadera musa comica es aquella cuyas lagrimas corren bajo la mascara.

¡Palabras admirables!

Mi estado de alma es asi de extraño mientras escribo estas paginas. El aire me parece de un olor de flores penetrante, q me aturde y hace q me duela la cabeza; el humo de la chimenea oscila y sus espirales toman formas q me señalan con el dedo burlandose en tanto escribo mis aventuras. Y eso q no escribo con tinta ordinaria, sino con la sangre escarlata q destila mi corazon, por q todas las llagas, hace tiempo cicatrizadas, se han vuelto a abrir, y mi corazon palpita y sufre, y aca y alla una lagrima cae sobre el papel.

La casa donde vivo esta situada en un parque de placer: un bosque, o un desierto, como quiera llamarsele; tanto es de solitario.

Vivimos juntos en ella: yo, un muchacho egipcio, el joven ishtar, y un gato q juega constantemente con un ovillo, de propiedad, me figuro, del guapo egipcio.

El egipcio es verdaderamente bello, muy joven todavia –lo mas 16 años- y muy rico. Vive en el segundo piso; yo vivo en el primero. Sus verdes persianas siempre estan caidas y tiene un balcon ador nado de plantas trepadoras; pero yo tambien tengo mi intimo nido, en el cual leo y escribo. Desde el veo el balcon, donde de cuando en cuando, aparece un kilt blanco entre las verdes y poeticas mallas de las plantas. En verdad, el guapo q vive por encima de mi me interesa muy poco, por q estoy perdido por otra, desesperadamente perdido.

Mi bien amada es una piedra.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, hasta aquí . . . onegai, dejen reviews! Con unos cuantos me conformo para seguir este fic, desde ya les agradezco sus comentarios. Y prometo actualizar semanalmente sin falta.


	2. chappy 2

La venus de las pieles

Si . . . . snif snif . . . . se q prometi actualizar semanalmente ysin falta, . . . pero me fue imposible! Mis padres se les ocurrio castigarme justo cuando terminaba de escribir el fic y no pude subirlo!

En fin, espero q comprendan . . . pero de ahora en adelante si actualizare mas rapido (esta vez sin promesas) XD, los reviews los contesto al final! Y espero q me dejen mas! Me harian muy feliz °

Disclaimer: en fin, no soy la dueña de yugi oh (por desgracia), solo uso los personajes mas lindos para traumatizarlos con mis locas ideas! XDDD

Al fic

Cap 2

En el jardin, en el estrecho retiro solitario hay una pradera. En esta pradera hay una estatua de venus, en piedra. La tal venus es la mas hermosa mujer q he visto en mi vida.

Esto no quiere decir mucho, puesto q he visto pocas mujeres y menos q sean hermosas. Ademas, en amor, soy un dilettante q no ha pasado nunca de los preliminares del primer acto.

La venus es hermosa y la quiero tan apasionadamente, tan dolorosamente, tan profunda, tan locamente, como se puede amar a una mujer; y ella responde a este amor con una sonrisa eternamente semejante, eternamente tranquila, una sonrisa de piedra. En una palabra: la adoro.

Una vez al volver a mi cuarto, vi de repente una silueta, iluminada por la luna. Tal solo la separaban de mi las verdes plantas. Me parecio q mi bella mujer tenia lastima de mi y me seguia viva; pero me sobrecogio una agonia sin nombre, mi corazon amenazaba romperse y dejo de latir. Pero en lugar de quedarme clavado hui tan deprisa como pude.

Un judio vendedor de fotografias, me ha puesto en las manos el retrato de mi ideal. ¡la venus! ¡q mujer! Decido escribirle una poesia.

Tomo la hoja y escribo al dorso:

La venus de las pieles

tienes frio, ¡tu, q haces nacer las llamas! Envuelvete en tu piel de despota, q a nadie conviene mejor q a ti, diosa cruel de amor y de belleza 

AL AMOR

Lleva dos alas falsas;

Sus flechas son las garras,

Su corona oculta astas;

Es, sin disputa,

Como todos los dioses griegos

Un demonio disfrazado.

Coloque el retrato ante mi sobre la mesa y lo contemple. La fria coqueteria con q la gran señora envuelve sus encantos en una oscura piel de cibelina; el vigor y la dureza q reinan en su cara de marmol, me llenaban a la vez de encanto y horror.

Tome un lapiz y escribi:

amar, ser amado, ¡q fortuna! ¡y con q resplandor brilla esta dicha comparada con la cruel felicidad de adorar a una mujer q hace de nosotros un juguete, de ser el esclavo de una hermosa! 

Arriba, entre el enredijo de los verdes tallos, otra vez flota el traje blanco. Es venus o el egipcio?

Esta vez debe ser el egipcio, por q el joven hace una reverencia y me busca para q le preste libros. Corro a mi habitacion y tomo un par de volumenes, ya es tarde cuando recuerdo q el retrato de venus va en uno de ellos. El muchacho egipcio se enterara de mis pasiones.

Que sera lo q diga?

Lo oigo reir.

De mi, acaso?

La mañana es sofocante, el aire lleno de excitantes aromas. Me siento de nuevo y leo en la odisea, la historia de la encantadora q transformo a su adorador en bestia.

Un dulce estremecimiento pasa en las ramas; la hojas de mi libro se levantan y escucho un ruido en la terraza. He aquí a venus sin las pieles; no, esta vez es el egipcio, y sin embargo venus tambien.

Oh, q hombre!

Cuan bien le sienta su blanco kilt, como levanta sus ojos hacia mi! Que poeticas y preciosas parecen ser sus nobles formas! No es alto ni bajo; q estrictamente bello, pero de todos modos arrebatador. Que dulzura, q preciosa travesura se lee en todo el. Su piel es tan fina y morena. Como cae su cabellera rubia en ricos mechones, jugando sobre su cuello, diabolicos, pero adorables! Sus ojos me lanzan violetas destellos; por q son violestas sus ojos, de dulce potencia indescriptible.

El nota la confucion q me hace tan descortes y sonrie maliciosamente.

Por fin me levanto y lo saludo, se aproxima y se echa a reir como un niño.

Yo balbuceo, como solo puede balbucear un pequeño dilettante o un gran asno.

Asi fue como nos conocimos.

El egipcio pregunta mi nombre y declina el suyo.

Se llama malik ishtar.

Es verdaderamente mi venus . . .

pero, joven, como se le ocurrio eso? – le pregunto

gracias a la estampa de tu libro.

No me acordaba ya . . . –dije algo apenado

Aquellas cosas extrañas del reverso . .

Extrañas por q? – lo interrumpi

Me miro.

siempre me ha gustado conocer lo extravagante por capricho, y usted me parece uno de los mayores extravagantes del mundo.

En ese caso joven . . . – nuevamente se apodero de mi la fatal idiotica tartamudez ( XD pobre mi kura ), y un rubor excusable en un adolescente de 15 años, pero no en quien tiene 5 años mas.

Esta noche tuviste miedo de mi.

Es verdad, no lo niego . . pero no quieres sentarte?

Se sento, saboreando mi agonia, por q yo tenia mas miedo ahora en pleno dia. Su labio superior bosquejaba una sonrisa provocativa y burlona.

tu ves el amor, y ante todo la mujer – comenzo a decir – como algo hostil, algo contra lo q uno se defiende inutilmente, pero cuyo poder se siente como un dulce tormento, como una crueldad penetrante.

no tienes la misma opinion? – pregunte

no – respondio viva y categoricamente, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera q sus mechones se agitaron como llamas – el goce sin dolor, la serena sensualidad griega es el ideal q procuro realizar en mi vida y no creo en el amor q predican a l espiritu el cristianismo, los modernos, las almas caballerescas. Si, mirame una vez mas; soy mas q un hereje, soy un pagano.

Ne . . . hasta aquí, esto lo estoy escribiendo a la madrugada asi q si esta muy confuso o cualquier duda no duden en enviarme un review u. . . review autora feliz q se insipira y se esfuerza mas en el fic XDDD y espero actualizar pronto . . . XD

REVIEWS XD

Kida luna: . . . . graxias por tu review XD es muy divertido, ryou no salvara a kura pero si lo hara feliz luego XD, perdon por no actualizar pero de ahora en adelante prometo hacerlo mas seguido.

Mesuneko: lo del cuadro se aclara mas adelante tambien lo de la estatua espero q quede claro en este capi ( no es como si bakura estuviera pirado XD ) y te agradezco mucho tu review.

Siganme dejando reviews pues me hacen sumamente felizzz! Desde ya les agradesco y espero les guste este capi.


End file.
